narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzumaki Mitsu
Mitsu Uzumaki '(うずまき光, ''Uzumaki Mitsu) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and member of the Uzumaki clan. Despite his obvious clan traits, he denies being an Uzumaki for a majority of his life, due to the complications involving Naruto. He is a Medical Ninja, one of the only ones allowed to participate on the battlefield along with Sakura Haruno, and Tsunade. Background Mitsu’s mother, Aimi, an Uzumaki as well, was a skilled medic-nin in Konoha. She had traveled with Kushina Uzumaki to the village when they were both children and grew up with her as well. Because of this, her and Kushina remained close, and Aimi was friends with Minato as well, though she didn’t see him very much outside of the clinic. She had no real affinity for children, so she tried to avoid being around Minato’s team, though she was incredibly saddened to hear about Obito’s death when it occurred, and even sadder when they lost Rin as well. Despite her aversion to children, she opened a home for the orphans made by the war. Aimi had no intentions of getting married or having children, as her thoughts were solely on her work. Despite her intentions, Aimi eventually did become pregnant, a year before Kushina announced her pregnancy. The father was a shinobi named Makoto Tori. After succesfully establishing their Orphanage, Aimi took in Kakashi’s estranged daughter . She would also take any chance she could to chide Kakashi, as she felt any form of family was something he needed. Her now having a son was proof to her, that anyone could raise a child, despite their previous ideas of themselves as a parent. A pregnant Kushina and a cheerful Minato visited often, though she wished Kakashi would as well. The day of Naruto’s birth, Aimi’s husband was one of the many Shinobi killed defending the village against Kurama. Aimi was killed as well when their home was crushed by the Ninetails, and a baby Mitsu, as well as the other orphaned children, were only saved by Aimi’s remaining chakra creating a barrier around them until she fully passed into the afterlife. Mitsu, however, was not found by village shinobi, but was instead taken by one of the members of the Iburi Clan working for Orochimaru. Mitsu was raised for a bit under Orochimaru’s care and was ultimately saved when Kakashi and the Third Hokage went after Orochimaru in regards to Tenzo’s wood release. It is unknown what Orochimaru had d one to him, or if he’d done anything at all. The remaining family on Mitsu’s father’s side were happy to take him in, glad that they had at least something left of their daughter-in-law and son. However, as Mitsu grew older, his cousins would often comment on him “having the eyes of a snake.” His grandparents ignored this, instead teaching Mitsu all about his mother and the Uzumaki clan. On top of this, they neglected to even tell him about the period of time when he was under Orochimaru's care. Due to being related to Naruto, they told him to take on a new surname. Once in the genin academy, Mitsu took on the surname of Akakami, meaning “Red Hair.” With the influence of tales about his mother’s medical prowess, Mitsu intended to train as a medic-nin as well. Personality Despite his intentions to be a Medic-nin, Mitsu is a bit maniacal and conniving. He enjoys being the center of attention, whether that attention is good or not. Mitsu has a bit of flare for the dramatic, and has a dark sense of humour. It takes a lot to legitimately get him angry or embarrased, as he is shown to not take anything to heart. He believes humour is a good medicine and that people need to laugh at themselves more. He takes no joy in coddling people, and is blunt more often than not, especially since being prickly gets more of a reaction than being soft. Mitsu is very picky about colours, believing that only colours like green or blue will complement his hair properly. He is somewhat vain about his appearance in this way, and this lasts his entire life, seeing as green is always the main colour of his outfits. Before Part II, Mitsu was also shown to chronically have his tongue out, and to be smiling or smirking in some way. However, in Part II, he seems to have sombered up quite a bit, the advent of Konoha crush revealing things about him he doesn't particularly like. He also became a bit more hot-headed and rebellious, talking back against his sensei, Ryota. Other than some of these additions, Mitsu is still quite mischievous, if a bit sadistic. He takes his dream to become a Medical-nin much more serious, and is always on the front lines to try and save or heal someone... that doesn't mean he won't berrate you or harrass you for getting injured in the first place. Appearance Mitsu sports the trademark red hair that many Uzumaki share, and his eyes are grey-violet. Interestingly enough, the pupils to his eyes are slit like a snake's; this is likely due to Orochimaru's influence on him in babyhood. Mitsu wears green in all of his attires, as well as purple rope similiar to Orochimaru's. In Part I, he wears a green top that has black strips across the shoulders and arms. Around his neck is a faded purple bandana. The pale, purple rope is around his waist in a similiar fashion to Orochimaru's, and he adorns shorts and knee-high sandals that are the same dark blue. In Part II, his outfit consists of a one-sleeved, kimono-inspired top. After continuing training with Ryota Moto, he had taken inspiration from his sensei in regards to sleeves. He still has the purple rope around his waist, and still adorns dark blue shorts and sandals. He has added bandages to the attire, which are visible on his left arm, and both legs. According to Tsukiya, the bandages hide the permanent markings that have set upong his body due to Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. Upon activating his cursed seal, Mitsu's hair becomes visibly paler, and his skin darkens to an ashy-tan. His sclera blacken, and irises glow pale yellow. Two black stripes stretch across his cheeks, under his eyes, and stop at the bridge of his nose. Abilities Chakra Prowess Because of his direct Uzumaki heritage, Mitsu possesses incredible reserves of Chakra. This means he is able to last a lot longer on the battlefield, specifically with healing, and transferring chakra. He also has exceptional chakra control, as would be needed to perform medical ninjutsu. He also can maximize ninjutsu use, as he does not waste as much Chakra performing multiple jutsus. In Part I, he is shown to already know the tree/water walking ability, and can heal minor organisms like small animals and some plants. By the Chunin Exam arc, he is able to heal wounds to a certain degree. In Part II, it is shown that he can heal fatal wounds, and his on his way to mastering the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Mitsu also reveals his Cursed Seal Mode in part II, having undergone training in private with his sensei, Ryota, Tsukiya, and Kakashi, to properly take advantage its cabilities. Ninjutsu Mitsu learns a weaopon-summon jutsu, as well as several water-related ninutsu during part one leading up the Chunin Exams. In Part II, Mitsu utilizes several Water and Wind jutsu; he is also able to manifest a weak form of the '''Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains. He only gets proper use of them while usually in Cursed Seal Mode. However, during the The Blank Period, he is able to use them more efficientally outside of his Cursed Seal Mode. After the time-skip in Boruto, Mitsu is shown with the Strength of a Hundred Seal on his forehead, like Sakura. The seal is often blocked by his hair. Part I Prologue- Academy Graduation Test Team Shark Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Part II Team Yurei Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinboi War: Climax Birth of the Ten-tails' Jinchuriki Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Personal Memoir: Confronting the Snake New Era In Other Media Video Games Trivia Quotes References All art drawn and Coloured by Me; you do not have Permission to use it in anyway. Category:DRAFT